The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, content including an image and/or a voice has been commonly provided to a large number of viewers (users) through a network. As one of methods of evaluating the provided content, a technique to make a contribution from a user to a producer (a creator) of the content is proposed. For example, JP 2001-344530A discloses a technique to realize a contribution action to a creator by a user selecting a contribution button installed on a content display screen.